Today's microprocessors have grown significantly in complexity and functionality. Different techniques are deployed to verify that the microprocessors function correctly. One technique may involve creating architectural tests cases and running the testcases on the microprocessors. In many cases there may be many thousands of such testcases. However, certain testcases may be bad or invalid due to subtle issues or bugs. Finding and filtering invalid testcases via manual debugging may take significant time and effort for a verification team.